Harrison Clifton
Harrison Clifton was born April 12, 1841 in Georgia. Frances Elizabeth "Fannie" Smith was born July 15, 1856. Harrison served in the Civil War: Company G, 5th Georgia Cavalry. Harrison and Fannie were married on April 2, 1874. Harrison died October 7, 1930 in Toombs County, Georgia. Fannie died on June 13, 1942. They are buried in Clifton Family Cemetery. Links: * Harrison on Find-a-Grave * Fannie on Find-a-Grave Ancestry & Parents Harrison's parents were Col. William Clisby Clifton and Susan Sharpe. Fannie's parents were Sheldon Perkins Smith and Frances Elizabeth Bell. For Fannie's ancestry, see her parents' page. Children John Quincy Clifton * Born November 20, 1874 in Toombs County, GA * Died January 7, 1938 in Savannah, GA * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery * Spouse: Ola V. Martin ** Born 1875 ** Died 1951 ** Parents were John Rufus Martin and Martha Priscilla Green ** Find-a-Grave * Child: Marie Antoinette Clifton * 1880 Census: "John G" is the oldest child of Harrison and Fannie, six years old * Links: ** Find-a-Grave Unnamed Infant Son * Died January 12, 1876 * Presumably was born the same day, possibly stillborn * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Frank H. Clifton * Born 1876 * Died 1965 * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery with his parents * 1880 Census: Frank is a 4-year-old son of Harrison and Fannie * Find-a-Grave Effie Mary Clifton Alsup * Born April 23, 1878 * Died December 30, 1975 in San Diego, CA * Spouse: William C. Alsup * Child: Susan Rebecca Alsup * Find-a-Grave Pansy Edith Clifton Charlton * Born August 25, 1880 * Married February 9, 1902 in Lyons, Georgia * Died March, 1973 in New Mexico * Spouse: William Edmond "Willie" Charlton * At least four children * Find-a-Grave Rufus Jeffries Clifton * Born May 27, 1883 * Died July 17, 1950 * Spouse: Josie Naydora Thomas * Find-a-Grave William Perkins Clifton * No information found for sure except for 1900 census: ** 1900 Census: William P. Clifton is 15 years old and was born November, 1885. * Probably him: ** He was actually born March 28, 1885. His middle name was Perkins, so he must have been named for his mother's father, Sheldon Perkins Smith. He married Emma Mae Holt in 1945. He was about 60 and she was about 32 years old. ** World War I Draft Registration Card: Registered in Toombs County, GA. ** Florida Marriages: In 1945 he married Emma Mae Holt. ** Florida Marriage Index ** Social Security Death Index ** Find-a-Grave Hulda Clifton * Born 1889 (probably September 18, based on age at death according to grave stone) * Died September 27, 1890 * Find-a-Grave: Died at age one year and nine days. Kate Clifton * Born December 11, 1894 * Died January 3, 1989 * Apparently never married * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery * Find-a-Grave Frances Beulah Clifton Whonic * Main page: Stanley Whonic & Frances Beulah Clifton * Born April 6, 1896 * Died April 18, 1986 * Spouse: Stanley Whonic ** A German immigrant * At least 4 children * Buried in Clifton Family Cemetery Dorothy T. Clifton * born 1900 * Married to Joseph Thomas Mccall * 3 children, Jor jr, Robert B and Theresa Timeline Documents & Articles US Federal Census US Federal Census 1850 Main page: USFC 1850 William Clifton * Harrison is living at home. * Fannie is not yet born; in fact, her parents are not yet married and they are each living with their respective families. US Federal Census 1860 * Harrison and Fannie are both still living with their respective families. US Federal Census 1870 * Harrison and Fannie are both still living with their respective families. US Federal Census 1880 - Not found US Federal Census 1890 - Not found * Almost the entire 1890 census was lost in a fire, most likely including this record. US Federal Census 1900 * Harrison and Fannie have 9 children living at home, ages 0 to 22. * The census reported that Fannie has had 13 children, 11 of which are living. (The two that died were an unnamed son in 1876, probably stillborn, and a daughter named Hulda who died in 1890 at one year old.) * Harrison's brother Ezekiel lives next door with his wife and 4 children. US Federal Census 1910 * Harrison and Fannie have 4 children living at home, ages 10 to 25. * There is also a boarder named Tom Taylor, age 70, born in Connecticut. US Federal Census 1920 * Harrison and Fannie live with their daughter Kate. * Harrison would die later that year. US Federal Census 1940 Main page: USFC 1940 Stanley Whonic * Harrison has already died. * Fannie and daughter Kate live with their daughter/sister, Beulah Whonic Harrison's Death Certificate Category:People Category:Georgia Category:Military Category:Group J Ancestors